


Life and Times of Uchiha Kyodai, Shinobi of the Warring States Period

by Makigaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Curse of Hatred, Gen, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makigaki/pseuds/Makigaki
Summary: Uchiha Kyodai starts off quiet but happy. She soon finds that life is not at all what she thought it was. Twice. Kyodai had always liked knowing the truth, and she believes she knows all of it. This is not the case.





	1. The Weak are Meat; The Strong Eat.

Kyodai was born into the Uchiha clan during desperate times. The Uchiha were not like most clans where a family dynasty was in power. Oh, they had a few, but none lasted. The Uchiha didn't work that way. Instead, it was power struggle after power struggle. Most clans only had very few women to ever become clan head. In the Uchiha, as long as you were strong enough to kill the leader and have loyal followers, you were made clan head. Different heads did different things. Sometimes there were councils. Sometimes the clan was a democracy. Sometimes a republic. Mostly though, it was a dictatorship. For as long as you could strike fear or trust and loyalty, you were clan head. If you lost favour or if others stopped fearing you, somebody would simply kill you and become new clan head. This did not help when the Uchiha clan was constantly pitted against their, more organized, therefore stronger, rival clan. The Senju.


	2. A Poor Man Does Not Feed Another's Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote for this chapter's title was made up by me. If you made up a similar quote, I assure you I did not steal it. In today's age of knowledge, overlapping ideas often happen.

Kyodai was born into the Uchiha clan during desperate times. The Uchiha clan was poor. The Uchiha clan was starving. Kyodai grew up starving with a distant mother, a dead father, and eight younger brothers, all whom recognized Kyodai as their caregiver. They needed food. They needed land to farm. They needed allies. Other clans wanted the Uchiha to consistently and reliably provide food in return for seeds and land. These terms were outrageous. The Uchiha clan could not feed another clan. They could barely feed their own. Kyodai knew this. They were stuck on dry land that refused to grow anything that wasn't poisonous or inedible. Changing the entire clan's diet from mostly rice and other plantlife to wild snakes and hares had been necessary. Kyodai and her brothers would survive. The clan would survive. The Uchiha have always survived. Power struggles, famine, water contamination, battles, the Senju, disease, ambushes, whatever life had thrown at them, seemly punishment for daring to breathe, the Uchiha clan would always survive. That didn't mean it was easy.


	3. Blood is Thicker than Water; You Will Choke on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the quote for this chapter's title.  
> I do not own the Naruto series.

Kyodai's name, meaning to cooperate, tall, and great, with both Kyo and Dai being masculine, suits her perfectly. She is cooperative, she is tall, and she is strong. She knows she will be great. She wields lies and kunais, spins heads and webs. She is six. She loves and she hates. She loves her eight brothers, all of them twins, she hates those who would dare to harm them. She loves her father, she hates the Senju who killed him. She loves her cousins, her clan, and maybe even her mother. Maybe. While she loves her clan, she hates it too. They fight and kill the hated ones, the Senju, but they also fight and kill each other, their friends and their family, for power. They seek revenge on those who killed their siblings, mothers, and fathers, but can only gain the power to end those they hate by killing their closest friend. Kyodai and everyone else knows that they take love too seriously, and that they will choke on their hate. They know this, and yet they continue to hate, because if they didn't hate fiercely, how could they claim to love fiercely? So they continue to choke on hate, desire, power, the blood of the Senju, and the blood of one another.


	4. Wake From Death and Return to Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Naruto series.

Kyodai is five when her father dies. In front of her. She is staring through a crack in the wall as it happens. A Senju kills him. Brutally. All she can feel, is deadly, black rage and hate. The Senju is not a sensor. Kyodai can see him clearly, and she knows what to do and how to do it. She rips through the rice paper walls. The Senju is surprised. He quickly gets over it. With a speed she never knew she possessed, Kyodai ducks under the Senju's kunai, and tackles him to the ground. She makes fast work of him, slitting the Senju's throat with his own kunai. Kyodai had never really liked the Senju, but now she knows that she will always hate them. She remembers growing up with whispers, _bastard child, bastard child,_ and thinks it doesn't really matter, Kazuokei was her father, and as long as her discolored eyes can bleed back to red, she thinks the clan would stop caring. She was right. Kyodai is five when she obtains her sharingan. Kyodai starts participating in battles only a month later. The whispers have stopped, because even if Kazuokei wasn't her real father, she is, without a doubt, Uchiha. Afterwards, for the first time in her life, she is grateful to have a mother. Her mother had protected and fled with Kyodai's eight younger brothers, even though she left Kyodai behind.


	5. Evil Cause, Evil Effect

After the ambush from the Senju, the Uchiha moved again, this time forcing a smaller clan out of their home. The land was good, it had a clean river, many trees for cover, plenty of herbs, and fertile ground for gardens. They could obtain rice from doing missions for wealthy civilians. Life was good. However, Kyodai knew that their matriarch was going soft, and it was only a matter of time before she was replaced. She was right. Two years after Kyodai's father was murdered, the old Uchiha leader, Izumi, was replaced by Tokoji, a skilled warrior with many battles under her belt. She was already very well-respected in the clan, so there wasn't much protest at her taking up the title of clan head. Tokoji had no children, but her brother, Tajima, had six. The oldest would be her heir if she died of natural causes. The oldest was Senjin, an intelligent teenager with a cool head. He died a year later. Only three days after Senjin's death, Ryuu killed Tokoji and became clan head. Ryuu was nasty but powerful. Nobody liked him. How could they, when he killed Tokoji, who wasn't his closest friend but his _sister_ , and also the best clan head the Uchiha had ever seen, even if it was only for a year, out of mere jealousy?


	6. The Deepest Rivers Always Flow in Silence

Senjin was Kyodai's cousin. Kyodai's father, Kazuokei, was the first born child of Uchiha Ran and Dai. He was the older brother of Uchiha Tokoji, Tajima, and Ryuu. Tokoji and Tajima were twins. Kazuokei was often sought out by his younger siblings and their children for advice. Dai, Kazuokei's father, joked about Kazuokei being a philosopher or strict Buddhist in another life. Kyodai believed this to be true, as her father had always had an easy and truthful explanation for everything, sounding very well educated all the while.

Now, as Kyodai was practicing a fire ninjustu, she felt her cousin Madara's chraka come near. He was hesitating. Kyodai knew that he was going to ask her something. His chakra always wavered like that when he used to ask her father for advice. Kyodai stopped her practice and waited. After a few minutes of silence, Kyodai turned around and looked at him. She instantly understood.

He was angry at the Senju for killing his older brother, he was angry at his brother for leaving him, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to take care of his four younger brothers, he was still in shock, people he was close to had actually _died_ and were _never coming back_ , he felt hate towards his uncle Ryuu for killing his favorite adult that wasn't his mother, and he was unsure how to deal with his emotions. Kyodai knew that only her father's words could help him. Kyodai wasn't her father. Her father was dead.

Kyodai walked towards him and grasping his sides, slowly sat him down. He was more than half a head shorter than her, despite being older (only by a few days though). Kyodai sat next to him. They shared everything together, the sights, the noises, the smells, the feeling of everything they touched, the taste of cool air, their woes and worries, their secrets and emotions, their memories and joy. They shared everything in silence.


	7. Two Barrels of Tears will not Heal a Bruise

Madara was strong. Madara was a prodigy. Madara was a younger brother. Madara was an older brother. Madara was eight. Madara's older brother was killed by Senju. Madara's aunt was killed by her own brother. Madara's reliable and kind uncle was long dead. His nine cousins and their mother were alive.

Madara knew his cousin Kyodai would understand. Everyone knew her mother was not fit to raise children. Kyodai's father had raised her and her brothers. Her father had died. Kyodai was in charge of eight mischievous troublemakers. Madara's brother who kept his siblings together was dead. Madara was now in charge of four younger children. She might give him good advice like her father once had. At the very least, she would be able to help.

Madara watched his cousin train. She was fiercely strong. She was definitely not her father. She still knew the position he was in though. She could still help. Madara watched her stop. He knew that she knew he was there. He tried to speak, really he did. No sound would come out of his throat. After a few embarrassing minutes of his inability to speak, Kyodai turned to look at him. 

Madara saw her face, her height, her shoulders, her curly mess of hair, all just like her father. Madara knew that her single pale green eye was the only thing that made people question her legitimacy. When he looked into her eyes he saw understanding and acceptance. Madara relaxed but still couldn't speak. She grasped his sides and they both sat down.

Kyodai would never be able to explain things like her father, but she could still see and accept life's truths like her father did. She could still show you the truth like her father did. She could make you feel it like her father did. Her understanding had no words. 

Madara knew that crying and wallowing in self pity was weak and accomplished nothing. This was a truth that Kyodai had shared with him.


	8. Heaven has a Road but None Travel it

Kyodai and the rest of her clan know that by loving so deeply, they will hate almost as deep. They know that if they accept their pasts and forgive they will find peace. They all know this truth, yet none understand. Kyodai's father was the only one to ever live fully, because he forgave and forgot, he felt guilt and shame, he knew how to be human in the best way. The path to true peace was obvious to Kyodai, as many truths were, but this was the only one she consciously chose to ignore. No matter how hard she tried, Kyodai wasn't her father. She knew and accepted many truths, such as practice what you preach, and due to this she would never share the one truth that she did not accept. Kyodai was like her father, but she was not him. Like Kazuokei, Kyodai could see, feel, accept, and share the truths of life, but she could not understand them and the reason they were true. Kazuokei was his own person, and there could be no other like him.


	9. Hell has no Gate, but Many will Dig to Get There

On the battlefield, Kyodai experiences many people. Every person there is different, and yet all share one similarity. They are on the battlefield. For some reason or another, they are stuck fighting or healing in the same place. At first Kyodai thinks it is sad, that everyone fighting against her or with her is unable to fight against their fate and win, living life for themselves. Then Kyodai tastes the truth, these people do not care about living, at least not here. When they are fighting, they are not alive, they are dead. They know that they are digging their own grave, but they also know they are digging the graves of their enemies. Everyone who fights or helps others fight are cursed on the battlefield, they are dead inside, from either having their empathy cut out from them, or they were never alive to begin with. These are all truths that Kyodai knows.


	10. Child of a Frog is a Frog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim to own the Naruto series

Uchiha Kyodai is her father's and mother's child, whether she likes it or not. She experiences many truths in the way her father did, through touch, taste, smell, sight, sound, and thought, but she is not her father. 

She is quiet and fierce like her mother, looking boldly at truths and defiantly refusing to be controlled by anything other than her conscious. She looks like her father, with broad shoulders, a great height (for her young age), closely cut curly hair, and a pretty-boy face. 

She sees the same things as her father had, but she is looking at them through a kaleidoscope. She shares many expressions with her mother, though it is odd to see them on her, with her father's face. 

She has her mother's eye shape, like slivered almonds. She has her mother's large hands and feet, with strong arms and legs. She has a nice appearance, like both her mother has and her father had, and she knows she might have been beautiful or even handsome, if not for her jarring eyes. 

Her eyes are a striking contrast of coal black and pale green. Kyodai has idly noted that one eye is dark and gloomy like her mother, and the other is light and almost cheerful, like her father.

Kyodai is her parents' child, like all children must be, for what is a child's first guider in life, if not their parents? Some may say an aunt, an uncle, a grandmother, a grandfather, a sister, a brother, a cousin, or a person of no blood relation. But when it comes to who your parents are, blood is of little importance, for if they were your first guiders in life, they are your true parents.


	11. Armour-Sleeved Single Hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote for this chapter is actually (according to Narutopedia) Madara's favorite quote. If it wasn't obvious, armour-sleeved single hit means to defeat someone with a single blow. I do not own the Naruto series.

To Kyodai, defeating someone with a single blow was the best way to fight. It usually wasn't messy, didn't sap energy, and meant you could rid yourself of more enemies in less time. This was a sentiment shared by many Uchiha, especially Kyodai's cousin, Madara. Being new to the battlefield, Madara preferred ending other children's lives quickly, as to not prolong pain. 

When Kyodai had first started fighting other clans, she had also felt that by killing them quickly, it almost seemed like her opponents weren't really dead, something that had comforted her (unless it was a Senju). Now though, she viewed killing someone quickly as simply more efficient, and she knew that her opponents had people other than her to grieve over them.

Kyodai would never personally tell Madara, who happened to be the closest thing to a friend Kyodai ever had, but many other Uchiha saw killing someone with one blow as a show of power and skill. Kyodai knew this to be true, as it became clear to her after participating in shows of power herself. 

Kyodai knew that Madara had to find out about the other Uchiha's competiveness in war by himself, or never at all. Madara dreamed of peace and was thoroughly empathetic.

This changed when Madara's two twin brothers died by Senju hand. In front of him. He was too shocked to be sad or angry. Kyodai noticed though, that Madara became even more protective of his last two siblings, and his empathetic nature soured a bit. It was painfully obvious to Kyodai that the death of his brothers only made him wish for peace even more.


	12. Not Seeing is a Flower

Madara lost another one of his brothers. Izuna was his only brother left. Kyodai thought that Madara didn't really hate the Senju with all of his being yet, that he was only just bitter. Stuck in his dreams of a future where all of his brothers were alive. One with no fighting. Beautiful. Peaceful. Impossible. Kyodai knew that it was impossible for there to be no fighting at all. Sure, Kyodai knew basic peace was possible, but there would still be fighting. Fighting to maintain the peace. Besides, Kyodai didn't think she really wanted peace anyways. Maybe when she was younger. Not now though. Kyodai enjoyed fighting, and she hated the Senju. She hated people from other clans who opposed her and her family. She didn't know how Madara kept his head out of reality for so long now. It was probably easier to deal with the pain that way. For him at least. Kyodai knew that if any one of her brothers died, she'd hate even more. But none of her eight brothers had died, and four of Madara's had. Kyodai was a little bit disappointed in Madara. If he could not truly hate the Senju, then the least he could do was hate, hate, and hate the clan leader and their uncle, Ryuu. He had purposefully gotten Madara's brothers killed after all. Madara needed hate. Kyodai herself was a prodigy, but so was Madara. In fact, Madara was a genius. With hate, Madara could go so, so far, farther than anyone else, but he refused to see it. He liked his dream world.


	13. Dumplings Rather than Flowers

Kyodai was not her cousin Madara. She didn't like make believe worlds and futures. She didn't understand them. She understood harsh realities. Thrived in them. She didn't believe the cruelness was ideal. But it was the true world they lived in. The only world they could live in. Kyodai preferred truth, not lies. Oh, she could lie to others, and others could lie to her, but she could always see right through everything. She always got to the truth. But the lies that one tells themself? No, they were complicated, rooted in truth, but sprouting delusions. You could only obtain something if you attempted to get it, and the same could not be said for wishing. Take her ninjutsu for example, Kyodai had a natural water affinity, but her Katon techniques were the best of her peers. Because she worked and didn't pretend. Kyodai was practical. Now, Kyodai knew Madara could also be practical, but he was always lying to and deluding himself. Madara's brother Izuna was practical. Kyodai 's brothers may be mischievous, but they were also practical. They were ninja. They were Uchiha.


	14. Vision Without Action is a Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS! I just realized that Kishimoto had to give Sasuke magical eyeball hacks to perform a basic replacement justu. WTF!?
> 
> I do not own the Naruto series.

It had been a year since Madara's twin brothers died. Exactly a year. Madara had seemed to finally realize that his brothers were never going to come back. He awoke his passive Sharingan on their anniversary. Kyodai was proud of him. He could kill others without hesitation now.

Madara's brothers were exactly alike. No one could tell them apart, not their father, not their mother, not their brothers. Not even themselves. Zyunzi and Zyunichi responded to both names. They were basically the same person. _They_ even thought they were the same person. They were known as Zyun. They were born together, lived together, died together, and were buried together.

...

Two years passed since Madara's twin brothers died. Exactly two years. He said he was going out of the compound to practice his shurikenjutsu. He did this often. One day he came back looking at peace. Kyodai thought that he finally mastered shurikenjutsu. She left him be.

Madara seemed to become happier. Kyodai asked him why. He didn't answer. Kyodai saw that empathetic boy who wished for peace again. He had met someone. That was obvious to Kyodai. Kyodai pulled Izuna aside after he had finished training with Madara. She asked him if he knew what Madara did at the river. Izuna didn't know. It was concerning.

Madara spoke to Kyodai about peace. He hadn't done that for years. Kyodai saw that he was dreaming again. She couldn't break Madara's dream of peace. It would break him. So she spoke to her uncle Tajima about Madara's behavior. Let him break his son.


	15. Action Without Vision is a Nightmare

Kyodai was mainly a combatant ninja, but she excelled at lying and spreading rumors. She was given a mission to bring down a new village. A village made from the Hyuuga and Uzumaki clans forming a pact. The Uzumaki clan lived on an island surrounded by whirlpools with many other minor clans. They had a nation of ninja, however small it may be. The Hyuuga clan was the largest clan of the Elemental Nations. Nobody messed with them. They were too strong. The Uzumaki had devastating sealing knowledge. A village and a commonwealth between the two clans could be disastrous for outsiders. 

Now, as Kyodai walked the paved road towards a crowded tavern, as one could always count on those, two children, one with vibrant red hair and the other with startling white eyes, bumped into her. They quickly apologized and ran off together. Kyodai was confused. The Uzumaki and Hyuuga getting along so well was surprising to say the least. The Uzumaki were known to mostly have cool heads and odd manners, while the Hyuuga were extremely open about everything, to the point it was down right disturbing. Kyodai could see Madara's dream before her. She didn't like the feeling of doubt in her gut.

She came across an important looking tipsy man with red hair. She made him feel, see, taste, hear, smell, and believe the lies she told him. It was no genjutsu. Just pure power of suggestion and Kyodai's great gift of sharing. She hinted at things to young children, making them run to their parents. 

She spent a week there, in Shiroshio. What a name. White salt. She murdered a child a year older than her to help things along. Kidnapped teenagers and left their bodies in the forest. Set a building on fire. Everything should add up. It did. The Uzumaki and Hyuuga commonwealth was no more. 

When Kyodai returned to the Uchiha compound she sat in the woods and thought. Sure both clans were pretty powerful, enough to be feared, but they were also peaceful enough to almost nullify any fear. When Kyodai was in the village, it was like she was in a perfect daydream. Then she brought it down. For what though? Kyodai stopped thinking about it. She took action, and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, about the Hyuuga and Uzumaki temperaments, I'm just basing them off of what I know. Kushina and Naruto seem to be exceptions of the Uzumaki. Nagato and Karin were not hyper like the two of them. It should be noted, that Kushina and Naruto's personality traits seem to be something that the were born with, as Naruto had an upbringing without any Uzushio culture, unlike Karin and Nagato who had their mothers. Kushina seems to share the trait of becoming loud and determined when rejected by those around them with Naruto. Kushina was already like this when she came to Konoha, suggesting that she was considered odd in Uzushio, and not well-liked among her peers. Mito seemed to be very well mannered in a standoffish way. Now, the Hyuuga have the Byakugan, which can see through walls, and if they weren't comfortable with being constantly watched by their family, they would have gone crazy. Plus, genin Neji seems to think Naruto is stupid for not knowing about his curse mark, meaning that they didn't really hoard secrets and believe most aspects of their life is just common knowledge. Well, that's it for today.
> 
> I do not own the Naruto series.


	16. A Black Hole That Absorbs All The Light But Never Gets Any Brighter

Kyodai loved her brothers dearly, but they could be  _so_  dense sometimes. Kishou had just been confronted by a girl earlier. She confessed and gave him sweets. Kichou had also been confronted and given sweets earlier. They both had insisted the girls keep their, and Kyodai quotes,  _hard earned privileges_. Apparently they missed the confession part. Kyodai tried to explain to them the girls' actions. It didn't work too well. She tried forty-three times. It certainly didn't help that Kyodai didn't fully understand why the girls wanted to give them sweets. She knew why, but she didn't understand. Kishou and Kichou definitely didn't get why, nor did they understand. 

This would be the very first time in six years that Kyodai would approach her mother. Her mother, Yuei, was a very distant person who seemed detached from reality except when in battle. She no longer participated in fighting though. Yuei had ten kids in a row, all of them twins, and it had really taken a toll on her. Kyodai had a fraternal twin who died young. She never got a name. Kyodai didn't like her mother, but she didn't hate her. Yuei didn't seem to particularly like any of her children, but she tolerated the boys. Kyodai knew that her brothers weren't that fond of their mother, but they didn't remember what she looked like.

Kyodai found Yuei in one of the gardens. Kyodai quietly asked her mother to direct Kishou and Kichou. It wouldn't do them any good if they brooded over the two girls for the rest of their lives. Yuei must have been bored because she agreed. As one of their many aunts of course. 

After that day, Kishou and Kichou always asked when their favorite aunt had extra time to talk to them. Kyodai didn't have the heart to tell them who Yuei really was. She was thankful that her mother actually spoke to her brothers. Maybe, just maybe, things could get better for Kyodai's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the quote for this chapter a looong time ago; I had been discussing the idiots of this world with my sister and it just slipped out. 
> 
> I do not own the Naruto series


	17. The Stone that the Builders Reject Becomes the Cornerstone

Kyodai remembers the first time she met her cousin Madara. She had almost been three, and it was Madara's third birthday. That was when he got his name. For surviving infanthood. She remembers him confusing her with her twin sister. They both had a single green eye, and neither of them had names yet.  He liked her sister better. Kyodai was fine with that, she didn't like Madara very much either. Or anyone really. Just her siblings and her father. Yuei, her mother, didn't like Kyodai and her sister much, but they were tolerated. They didn't like Yuei much either, no matter how badly they craved her love. Three days later, Kyodai saw Madara again, on her third birthday. Yuei named her sister Kyodai. She died of a heart attack a few seconds later. 

Kyodai lost an important part of her that day, and she took her sister's name, as she was the survivor, and it was rightfully hers. Yuei stopped tolerating her. Kyodai stopped craving Yuei's love. She took care of her four younger brothers while Yuei grieved and Kazuokei was away. Kyodai would take care of her family, protecting them from all things, as she had failed to do before. Kyodai gained her passive Sharingan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, Kyodai's sister had Kawasaki disease. This caused an aneurysm in the blood vessels leading to the heart, guiding blood away from her organs. This resulted in a heart attack. Very sad. Rare, but technically possible. In real life, Kawasaki disease can be treated easily. It usually only lasts a few days to a few weeks. Although, in this fic, even if she showed all of the symptoms, in this era they probably didn't have to much info on diseases, especially rare ones like Kawasaki. For the sake of clarification, K1 (Kyodai's sister) definitely had a fever. However, she made it to the three year mark, and some considered this a good omen for her continued health. Well. Up until she died. Yeah.


	18. An Ounce of Blood is Worth More than a Pound of Friendship

Tajima told Kyodai what Madara had been up to. He had been meeting a boy his age at the river. They talked and trained together. The boy, Hashirama, wore lame clothes. Clothes so lame he had to be a Senju. Kyodai cursed Madara in her head. A Senju. No. Tajima was going to take Izuna to confront the boy tomorrow. Madara had been informed. Madara spoke to Kyodai about Hashirama. He had the same dreams as Madara. A kindred soul. Hashirama was his friend. Kyodai didn't think so. A Senju. Not Madara's friend or brother. Was he trying to replace his dead siblings? Kyodai shared her opinion by staring into Madara's eyes. A Senju was not worth it. The Uchiha were the only ones who were worth it. Izuna was his brother, not that Senju. 

Kyodai reminded Izuna before he left about the Senju and how he would do well to never side with them. Senju were filthy stains on the human race. All Uchiha knew that. The next day at noon, Madara, Izuna, and Tajima were back. Izuna exclaimed how Madara's Sharingan was no longer passive. That he had chosen his family over some Senju boy. Kyodai knew he would. Madara was an Uchiha despite all of his daydreaming. Kyodai was proud. Madara had chosen the truth of reality over the lies of delusion. Izuna listened to sense, practicality, and truth. He would keep his brother in the right path. 


	19. Forgiving the Unrepentant is Like Drawing Pictures on Water

Kyodai is seventeen when she kills her mother. To gain power. The Mangekyou. Madara and Izuna kill two of their friends that same night. To gain enough power. To kill Ryuu. Madara kills him an hour later. Hate and vengeance on his mind. Ryuu's infant sons, Makoto and Fugaku, and his unwilling wife, Machiko, are spared. By morning, Madara is named the clan head of the Uchiha with Izuna and Kyodai as his right hands. They take example from their late aunt Tokoji's rule. They are well liked. They are not defied. They lead as a trio, and no one person is strong enough to beat them. One will always stay at camp while the others fight. They used to take turns. Not anymore. Kyodai is pregnant at eighteen with heirs from a man she killed herself. She is required to stay at camp. She thinks a lot. Her hate has subsided some, making room for the overwhelming love for her children. Her eight brothers fret over her constantly when they are not at battle. She wishes for peace for the first time in thirteen years. For her children. She thinks of her own mother and thinks that she had never stopped craving Yuei's love. She thinks of how horrible a person her mother really was and of her skill. She thinks of her father and how he had loved his whole family, even Yuei. She thinks of his smile, how he forgave others, felt guilt and shame, and believed in second chances. How he had shone the brightest of all of the Uchiha. She thinks of her father, and she wants her children to be just like him. She thinks of her single sister who had died young. Who had died pure. She thinks of all eight of her brothers, and their mischief. Their bright smiles reserved for only them and her. She thinks thinks of Senjin, Zyun, and Takeshi. Of their strong bonds of brotherhood with Madara and Izuna. She thinks of her four living cousins, Madara, Izuna, Makoto, and Fugaku. Each of them with their own specialties and quirks that make them unique. She thinks of that Senju, Hashirama, and his persistent goal of peace. Kyodai wants her children to be blessed with qualities of all of the people she thinks of. So that they can protect themselves and enjoy life.  She prays to deities to forgive her of her sins and to protect her children. She tries to forgive those who wronged her. She cannot find it within herself to do so. She tries though. She loses herself in the truth, and sees all of the lies she had ever told. To herself and others. 


	20. Virtue is not Knowing, but Doing

Kyodai loved her sons. Kyoto and Kagami. They were so small, precious, and bright. She wanted to protect them with all of her being. She wanted to raise them right. She wanted them to achieve their goals and be happy. She wanted them to never hurt. Kyodai's hate for the Senju had faded, and she was left unsure. She wanted the best for her sons, but she didn't know how or what to teach them. To be like Kazuokei, or Yuei. Kyodai would choose Kazuokei in the blink of an eye. It wasn't that simple though. Kazuokei had been respected, but that was a decade ago. Things had changed. But how would her boys survive if they didn't understand things like their grandfather? Kyodai knew how to father them, but not how to mother them. She had to do both. She begged any higher being to guide her children, to keep them pure, to make them strong, to keep them standing tall (well, once they could stand), to help them not scorn others and to cooperate, to give them safety, to bless them with the ability to see and seek out truth, and to keep them happy. Kyodai begged that she would be good enough for them. To be a good father and mother figure. She begged not to know, but to do.


	21. The Face Becomes the Mirror to the Soul

Kyodai falls more in love with her sons every day. They look just like her father. Curly hair (less curly than hers), kind smiles, playful expressions, long eyelashes, large eyes, broad noses, shoulders, chins, and jaws, shapely lips, flat cheeks, and even their slightly pointed ears. They are cheerful and polite, mischievous but respectful, and Kyodai thinks she's done a good job. That's why it terrifies her when they turn eight and join her on the battlefield. She doesn't want to lose them. They are the light of her life. Perhaps she is selfish. That doesn't shock Kyodai.

She had let go of her hate for the Senju years ago. Now she dives down deep to grasp on to it, not caring if she drowns. Kyoto, her son,  _her son was dead,_  was dead _._ Kyodai thinks of how small, precious, and bright he was and screams, sobbing the loudest she ever had in her life. Her Mangekyou spins to life and the clearing becomes a nightmare. The Senju,  _oh how she hates them_ , are paralyzed by fear. Her face promises vengeance. They know they are going to die. Kyodai uses her gift of sharing, and they  _feel_  it before it happens. The only survivor is a white haired man with red eyes. Kagami finally understands why his mother is feared. Understands why she didn't want him or Kyoto to be like her. He promises that hewill  _always_  love her, and that he will not become her. Kagami makes good on his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama seemed to be scared of the Mangekyou (rightfully so) and the Uchiha's hate, but it was never really elaborated on why. That's what this is. Kyodai has some sort of twisted charisma. 
> 
> P.S. Both Kyoto and Kagami mean mirror. 
> 
> I do not own the Naruto series.


	22. Money Grows on the Tree of Persistence

That Senju, Hashirama, has tried to make peace between his and Kyodai's clans many times. She hates him. She hates a lot of people now. Mostly Hashirama though. He is a persistent fool, a filthy Senju. Kyodai is choking on hate again. She doesn't care. The Senju are vile, and that is the truth. Izuna came back from one battle badly hurt. Kyodai doubted he would make it. Izuna doubted it too. Madara was stuck in his fantasy that his brother would survive. Izuna rips Madara out of delusion by extracting his eyes and placing them in Madara's hand. He dies soon after. He is buried with a smile on his face. As Kyodai clings to Kagami, staring at Izuna's casket, she remembers her mindset from eight years ago. To forgive. She distantly remembers her father. Kyodai had always wanted to be like him. She had so many regrets, and her pride was killing her and her family. She remembers begging any higher authority for forgiveness. Perhaps she was not forgiven  but punished because she had not truly repented. Perhaps the Uchiha were simply cursed. Kyodai thinks of the single truth she had consciously chosen to ignore, and she ignores it again. She thinks she has ruined Izuna and Madara with her own hate, and she is not ready to face it. Izuna's  death could have been her fault. She had been his main source of meaningful advice that he lived by. That he had died by. Kyodai thinks of the Senju and their persistence, denying that anything would come of it. Later, Kyodai would wonder when she started deluding herself.


	23. Of You can Dream it, You can Achieve It

Kyodai stays at the Uchiha compound with Kagami for the following week. A month ago Kyoto had died. Last week Izuna had died. Kagami was only a child. Though, Kyodai didn't remember ever being as sensitive as Kagami when she was his age. Or as short. Kagami was very small. Kyodai feared that he wouldn't be big enough to handle his dreams. Kyodai had been an exceptionally tall child though. She dwarfed the entire clan. At two hundred five centimeters Kyodai was a giant. She stopped her line of thought. Madara was going to seek revenge on the Senju clan. Kyodai worried. That Hashirama fellow was news. Bad or good, Kyodai was  still deciding. His brother, Tobiwhatnot, was definitely trouble. Recently some Uchiha had defected to the Senju. Traitors, filth, scum, and weak were the lot of them.

When Madara came back, he brought news. The Uchiha clan would sign a peace treaty with the Senju. Kyodai was a little appalled. She would have argued, but Ryuu's dead body came to mind. Madara had been the one to kill him. It was only his kindness that kept her as joint leader. Kyodai thought of her childhood friend. This was his dream. Kyodai wouldn't ruin it for Madara again. Besides, Kagami would be safe in a village of peace. Kyodai smiled. Perhaps it was time to stop deluding herself to live in the past. 

 


	24. If You Understand Everything, You've Been Misinformed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. It's still not over. I have too many quotes on my hands for it to be over. Btw, Mangekyou Sharingan literally means "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye". Yeah. That was unintentional. 
> 
> I do not own the Naruto series.

Standing behind Madara as he represents the Uchiha makes Kyodai's senses tingle. She can feel all of the chakra around her, Uchiha and Senju. She focuses on Kagami's chakra, a little lonesome, but still brighter than any other around her. That Hashirama had powerful chakra, but Kagami's was pure. She puts a hand on his shoulder. Kyodai had believed for most of her life that she knew the whole truth to the world. Now she is twenty-seven, and her son is going to have birthdays without his twin. The Senju weren't as disgusting as she had thought. Their clothes were just as lame though. Madara wasn't as hateful as he had been. The Uchiha were no longer fighting the Senju. She sees Madara and Hashirama shake hands and her world shatters. It is good that it shattered. Kyodai had always liked the truth, and now she thinks of the one she had ignored. To forgive and forget, to truly let go of her hate, and to only love, the path to peace. She thinks of her father, who had been so wise, and her belief that he knew everything. She realizes that Kazuokei did not know everything. He accepted everything. No one knows everything. But they can accept it. Kyodai puts down the kaleidoscope she had been looking at life through and sees it with her own eyes. It is a good change. Kagami leans into her touch. They are all smiling.


	25. Learn from Yesterday, Live for Today, Hope for Tomorrow

Kyodai sees how Konohagakure no Sato is progressing. It reminds her of the Uzumaki and Hyuuga commonwealth. Shiroshio. Kyodai sees the once perfect daydream become reality before her. Madara had named the village. Kyodai thought it was creative. Hashirama didn't agree with her. Well, Hokage was an even lamer name. Kagami quietly agreed with her. Konoha was a place for children to learn and play, and Kyodai only wished that Kyoto had been there to experience it. He would've loved it. Kagami and Kyodai would love it for him. 

Kyodai had learned from Shiroshio, and she is determined for Konoha to last. If she could bring down Shiroshio in a week, than others could bring Konoha down in even less time. While Madara helped create the village, Kyodai would try to keep the peace and settle any social and political stigma. The Uchiha who had defected to the Senju were welcomed back with smiles. Kyodai was the joint leader of her clan. She was respected. She was listened to. She was obeyed. She would keep her clan and this village standing strong. Kyodai would be the backbone for Konoha. The bridge leading them to peace, to be walked on. It was her responsibility. She would protect Konoha, but never to the extent of jeopardizing the dream behind it.  Kyodai was content following the path fate had shown her.


	26. The Bamboo that Bends is Stronger than the Oak that Resists

Kyodai had seen the white haired man before. On the battlefield. His name was Tobirama. Hashirama's only brother. With Kyodai being joint leader of the Uchiha clan, and Tobirama as Hashirama's second-hand, interacting with the other was inevitable. He seemed to hate the Uchiha in a rather curious way. He feared them greatly, but he was always poking and prodding them. Quite counterproductive if you asked Kyodai.  No one liked to be poked and prodded. Tobirama seemed convinced that all Uchiha were bound to become evil, as a result of overactive emotions. How could he judge? He wasn't an Uchiha.

 Kyodai will admit, Tobirama was an intellectual. Seemingly a good teacher and company, for one who was not an Uchiha, that is. However, his distrust of her clan made Kyodai wary. Ever since Hashirama was voted as Hokage, Madara had nearly isolated himself, preferring to socialize with his hawks and occasionally Kyodai. Occasionally was stretching it. Kyodai feared what would happen if the tension between their two viewpoints came to light. It would be disastrous. 

Kagami was a life saver. Kyodai's little boy eased her worries. He was really a bright kid. Forward thinking too. The Academy was still new, and Kagami would be the second class to graduate at the end of the year. He would be assigned a (Kyodai loved the names) jounin-sensei when he became a genin. Tobirama was thinking of taking on students. Kyodai thought Kagami would like Tobirama. Tobirama would just have to deal. Besides, who could resist her small sun's shine? They would all just have to be flexible.


	27. Cold Tea and Cold Rice are Bearable

Kyodai met with Hashirama's wife on occasion. Uzumaki Mito. Uzumaki. Ahh, the real reason Kyodai had been tasked with taking down Shiroshio. The Uzumaki were allies with the Senju. Kyodai was uncomfortable around her. Mito had figured that Shiroshio had fallen due to outside sources. She only hadn't known it was due to Kyodai. Granted, Mito would've only been ten. She had lived on the island too. The Uzumaki declined the invitation to join Konoha. Kyodai was grateful. She felt very, very guilty. Talking with Mito made her uneasy. Alas, Kyodai couldn't run away. Retreat was not an option. Kyodai knew the truth, and she wasn't about to spill it. Kyodai thinks Mito found out when one day she served cold food in Konoha's first winter. Her eyes were not accusatory. They only held knowledge. Mito knew Kyodai was only a year older than her. She had brought down Shiroshio, but she had not come up with the idea. Mito was no naïve lass. War was not a pretty thing. Kyodai was relieved. Their sons were good friends. As long as she never had to hunch over just to stare into Mito's eyes again, Kyodai knew she could endure her guilt.


	28. Cold Looks and Cold Words are Not

White, pupiless eyes. Hyuuga. The Hyuuga had asked to join the village. Hashirama delightedly agreed. Kyodai sulked in her brothers' presence for hours. They patted her on the back. Nervously. Kyodai was nervous too. She could handle Mito, but the whole Hyuuga clan? Sixteen years ago Kyodai had ruined a beautiful reality. She was in charge of introducing their leader into the village. Kyodai was wary of their eyes. Rumored to be able to see through everything. Maybe even Kyodai. 

White, pupiless eyes. They did see right through Kyodai. She kept lying to their faces. They knew it too. They also knew she wanted to keep the peace. Kyodai knew they wanted their peace back as well. Everyone was inclined to lie for the sake of peace. Kyodai and the Hyuuga clan kept up appearances. 

Sometimes, even almost a year after the Hyuuga clan joined the village, Kyodai loses sleep. She can feel someone watching her from far away. She knows they have the right.


	29. Fear is Only as Deep as the Mind Allows

Madara finally showed Kyodai what he had been brooding about. Below the newly constructed Naka Shrine. Of course, Kyodai already knew about the stone tablet Madara showed her. She moved it there herself. Madara spoke of the Senju. He believed that they still resented the Uchiha and wanted to be rid of him. Kyodai heard his tone and knew where his thoughts came from. Did Izuna not tell him to never trust the Senju? Kyodai saw once again how she had ruined her family. Madara was convinced that the Uchiha had to leave the village. Kyodai could smell Madara deluding himself again. He had always been good at that. Kyodai felt his complete trust in the stone. Kyodai had read it before. She stayed away from it. Kyodai couldn't tell the obvious lies from the obvious truths apart on that stone. Kyodai had never liked being confused. Kyodai could taste Madara's fear of breaking his promise to his late brother. To protect the Uchiha clan. Madara was Kyodai's oldest friend. She told him not to believe in the stone. She tried with all of her gift of sharing. Madara gained a look of absolute betrayal. Kyodai knew she could not convince him. She hoped others could. Kyodai told Madara to present his thoughts during the next clan meeting. Madara cooled down his dangerous chakra and stern face. Madara agreed. Kyodai knew that he would be shot down. It would be a good thing. She too, had promised to protect the Uchiha clan. Kyodai would not let fear control her as it did Madara.


	30. The Smallest Good Deed is Better than the Grandest Good Intention

Madara was a fool. A cunning, genius of a fool. Leaving the village for one of his conspiracy theories?  _FOOL!_ Coming back only to attack? A selfish, self-reliant, self-centered, fool. Madara had come back to destroy his old dream to make room for his new one. That stupid, leftover, useless byproduct! Yes, Kyodai was mad. Angry. Now she had to evacuate the village. This village had been Madara's dream! Not hers! And he wanted to destroy it? For what? Kyodai knew what for. Her anger dissipated some.  _For true world peace._  Madara may have been a fool, but he still had ideals and morals, however skewed they were. But is not the path to Hell paved with good intentions? Kyodai spotted Mito heading towards the battle between Madara and Hashirama. Kyodai was about to make her evacuate, but she remembered who Mito was. An onmyoji, skilled, talented, and experienced. If anyone could help stop Madara's Kyuubi, it would be her. When Kyodai picks up various children and balances them on her body, she abruptly remembers a thought of hers from years ago.  _Maybe, just maybe, things for my family could get better?_ Apparentlynot. Kyodai knew things would only get worse. But that would not stop her from living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry for the wait, but I just had no inspiration whatsoever. So, an onmyoji is what I picture Uzumakis as. They were skilled with fuinjutsu, the art of sealing, which can be seen throughout the Naruto series. Now, an onmyoji is someone who practices onmyodo, which in real life is traditional Japanese esoteric cosmology, a mixture of occultism and natural science based off of the Chinese philosophies of the five elements, and yin and yang. In simpler terms, the art of divination, astronomy, calender-making, and time-reckoning. In actual history, onmyoji were said to protect the capital [Japan's] and summon shikigami, a sort of spirit or ghost. I noticed a parallel between fuinjutsu and other onmyoji techniques, and decided to have the Uzumaki be an onmyoji clan. You know how people who do self-inserts describe fuinjutsu as just a bunch of complicated math? Yeah, no. If you can look at the seals in Naruto and decide that they look like advanced geometry and trigonometry, please improve your observational skills. 
> 
> As always, I do not own the Naruto series.


	31. One Who Smiles Rather than Rages is Always the Stronger

When Hashirama and Mito returned, news of Madara's death came with them. Apparently Tobirama headed off to dispose of his body. Kyodai knew Tobirama would not do so. It would have been a waste. Kyodai thinks Madara knew this too. Perhaps Madara would survive. Perhaps not. He had lost though. That was for sure. He had been blinded by rage and blood lust. Caught from his backside, a place he once boasted no one could sneak upon without him knowing. How arrogant. Now Madara's Kyuubi was sealed in Mito. Kyodai could only feel some sort of exasperated guilt. For Mito.  _Madara_. For the village.  _The Uchiha_. For Hashirama.  _Izuna_. She was emotionally spent. Physically too. Children were scared of her height. 

Only a month after Madara's death, Kagami graduated from the Academy. Tobirama did not take him on as a genin. At first. The newer shinobi villages were getting restless. Demanding Bijuu in trade for peace. Hashirama gave in. Tobirama was speculative, and agreed to teach Kagami along with two others in addition to his original team. Kyodai knew a war would break out soon. Still, as long as Konoha kept to her principles, the village would survive.  _The Will of Fire_.


	32. Be Not Afraid of Going Slowly. Be afraid of Standing Still.

The years seemed to drag on. War was on the horizon. Hashirama may have called it peaceful, but Kyodai knew him to be naive. Tobirama knew this too. Kagami grew up nicely. He was a bit short though. Around thirty-nine centimeters shorter than his mother. Well. He was seventeen. He had time to grow. Mito's son already had a daughter of his own. The whole world seemed to move so fast. To everyone other than Kyodai. War was nearing, and she wished it was not so. She thirsted for the peace to last but became restless in the mundaneness of her current life happenings. 

Kyodai remembers how it had used to be easy to convince Madara and Izuna of simple truths. Kyodai didn't have to convince Tobirama, they were in the same page. Hashirama was a whole other story. The man was very stubborn and delusional. He reminded her of Madara in that way. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Unless the situation was serious. Which it was. Kyodai knew that the slowness of it all was actually a good thing. She was, no matter what it seemed like, not scared. 

Time will always go on, and she will move with it. She was happy she got to spend this time with her son, really, she  _was_ , but things were  _boring_. There once had been a time when Kyodai enjoyed fighting, and it had never really left. Kyodai liked peace a lot, but the thrill of fighting was something else entirely. It couldn't be compared to peace. 

She knew she could never be her father, despite how much effort she put into caring. Kyodai was Kyodai, just as Kazuokei was Kazuokei, as Kagami was Kagami, as Kyoto was Kyoto, as Tobirama was Tobirama, as Mito was Mito, as Hashirama was Hashirama, and as time is time. Kyodai was glad that, at the very least, time wasn't standing still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. I've been busy with school. Just so you know, there will only be a handful of chapters left until the end of this story. Please tell me your opinions on anything in this narrative. It's supposed to be a piece up for criticism to improve my writing skills. Thank you for reading this far!
> 
> I do not own the Naruto series.


	33. The Reputation of a Thousand Years may be Determined by the Conduct of One Hour

Assassination attempt after assassination attempt. That was Hashirama's new life. Kyodai knows the idiot understood that war was coming. Good. Giving out captured Bijuu on demand had been a fool move. Kyodai did not remind him of this. It was not her place. Tobirama and Mito were in charge of making him feel bad. He wasn't Madara. Kyodai didn't have to be responsible for him and his little brother. So she wasn't. Most of the time. Between the Senju, the Uchiha, all of Konoha, and her eight younger brothers, Kyodai was making a name for herself. One significantly less scary than during the clan wars. The Eternal Governess. If everyone was going to act like a child,  _someone_  needed to pick up the slack. Kyodai hated her new moniker and what it entitled. But she would work at it, for Konoha.  _For Madara's dream_. 

It wasn't just Kyodai that had gotten a new alias. Her son, he was growing up  _so_   _fast_ , Kagami, earned the title,  _Kagami of the Basic Three_. Not very impressive sounding, but it held great meaning. He had absolutely mastered the three basic jutsus. When used effectively, they were very,  _very_  deadly. A few assassins aiming for Hashirama would take this knowledge to the grave Kagami had put them in. The lucky ones gave him his name. Kyodai trusted him to keep their deaths quick. 


	34. Life is for a Generation; a Good Name is Forever

********Hashirama's funeral was held in the spring. The First Shinobi World War had broken out at last. Kyodai had seen how his granddaughter had cried. The title of Hokage had been passed on to Tobirama. Apparently he was still wary of the Uchiha. Her clan was confined and forced to serve as mostly a police force. Kyodai accepted this. Why let her brothers die in the war? Her son? Her _family?_

Kagami wasn't part of the police force, but he wasn't part of the war, either. He was in an escort team. That was good enough. Had she not raised him to be able to take care of himself? He was an adult now. He even had a wife. Not that her brothers weren't adults, they had been for a  _long_  time, but, then again,  _they_  weren't married. Someone had to take care of them. Besides, with their experience with mischief and pranking, they new all of the tricks to covering and finding tracks. They were all perfect for the job. Reverse pranking? They loved it. 

When Hashirama's funeral was held, Kyodai heard people whispering.  _God_   _of_   _Shinobi_. For such a fool, it was oddly fitting. That was a name that would truly last forever. He deserved it. If, as a child, Madara could suck up his overflowing pride and admit Hashirama was stronger, he had to have been astounding. And he still was. 


	35. A Single Arrow is Easily Broken, but Not Ten in a Bundle

The war was bad. Kyodai knew worse. But Konoha didn't. They were struggling to figure out how to sustain such a large community of such diversity. War, though Kyodai did not like admitting it, helped the economy. Konoha profited. However, war was war, and so Konoha also suffered loss. Everyone was having a hard time. Especially the Uchiha. They  _loved_  the village. Kyodai didn't think they could bare to lose it. They wanted to fight on the front lines for it. And yet they weren't allowed. Stuck in a cage, isolated from the rest. Kyodai knew what Tobirama was doing. War and prejudice made him into a fool. Kyodai could only do so much against Tobirama without making him see imaginary red flags. He thought he had the Uchiha figured out. To a certain extent, he did. But he didn't take several things into consideration. The Uchiha actually agreed to peace. They wanted peace. Konoha was their  _home_. Uchiha were homely, in a sense. Tobirama did not realize that the corrosive love of her clan wasn't reserved only for each other. The Uchiha protected things and those they loved with tooth and nail. And he was preventing them from doing so by forcing them to monitor a village so united, it was practically crimeless. For now. Kyodai didn't doubt the statistics would change in a few years. But what use was the future to the present? 

Kyodai convinced Tobirama to let a few of the Uchiha fight in the war the very day her grandchild was born. Kagami named him Kyoto. Three years later Tobirama died for the village and made Saru the next Hokage. He was wobbly at first. He got better after the lights of Kyodai's life all died. All eight of her younger brothers, dead. Saito, Saichi, Takaro, Takato, Kishou, Kichou, Mako, and Mūko. Her last son, dead. Kagami. Her daughter-in-law, dead. Aino. The war ended and Kyodai could sometimes be a bitter old woman. Her grandson and her clan kept her going. She thinks of her father, Kazuokei, and hardly remembers him. She has no real memories of him anymore. She only remembers dwelling on her memories of Kazuokei. She can, however, remember her mother. A nasty woman. Someone she had killed. Someone she had loved. She does not regret killing her anymore. Worse things could have happened to her clan had she not. The next war was not far away. Kyodai had already passed on the responsibilities of being clan head onto Fugaku and Makoto as they were rising prodigies. New children were born, and so was a new era. Kyodai did not want to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is really late. I took an abrupt trip to Switzerland for a while without any electronics. It's very beautiful and green. I've been badly jetlagged for a bit, though. This seems like sort of a bad note to end in after such a long wait, but there is only one chapter left. Still, I hope you've enjoyed this story to the fullest! Oh, and I finally revealed the names of all of her siblings. They're placed in order from oldest to youngest. I just decided on a name for Kagami's wife. And that she died. Oops....?


	36. On the Morrow, the Winds of Tomorrow Blow

The second war had broken out. Her grandson was grown, and there was nothing left in Konoha for Kyodai. Hashirama's grandchildren were fine. Mito was fine. For now. Kyodai couldn't bring herself to care about their wellbeings. She felt like she had lived three lifetimes, each vastly more drab and bleak than the last. Tomorrow Kyodai would go to battle, and she hoped it was her last. No, she wasn't going to retire. Kyodai wanted to see her family again. Her sons, her brothers, and her father. Her mother, too. Konoha was a fine village, and it would last and prosper without her.  _Madara's dream would be okay without her_. 

In a pool of red liquids, Kyodai's body rots, left behind in the horrors of war. She is happy and she is free. The Shinobi world is capable and brutal. History repeats itself, but life goes on. Generations after generations are born and die. They all pass down their heritage. In Konoha, a fire burns deep within her people, waiting to catch on the wind to inspire others. And so it does. 

 

_** End ** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second story so constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. The Naruto series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any of the quotes unless I state otherwise.


End file.
